


Cold Milk

by Kalloway



Category: Speed Racer (2008)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Even if it's a charity race, Speed wants to win.





	Cold Milk

**Author's Note:**

> luxken27's mini-challenge, 'unsaid'. September 16, 2015.

'The real winner will be the children.'

Going around the first turn at Thunderhead, it was easy to forget that they were racing a charity race - a benefit for a children's hospital. There was no prize beyond cold milk and no change in rankings. But in the post-scandal world, plenty of drivers had signed on anyway - it was a nice break in the season. And fun, Speed supposed. It was nice to do something without all the pressure...

But they were all still very much racing.

A yellow blur that Speed knew was the Shooting Star flew past him and he realized he had to get his head back in the game. Even if the real winner was the children, Speed wanted the checkered flag. He couldn't openly say it, but he wanted it. This was Thunderhead, after all. He wanted this race - it was his. None of the other racers - not even Racer X - could claim it.

Speed put the accelerator to the floor and grinned.

The real winner would be the children, but as he passed the Shooting Star on the next set of curves and saw the explosion of flashbulbs capturing the moment, he just couldn't help himself.

He wanted to win this race!

The Shooting Star was at his side a moment later, Racer X smiling a smile that matched his own. Apparently, Speed was not the only one determined to claim Thunderhead.

Except... were they really racing against each other? As their cars stayed close, Speed couldn't help the feeling that he and Racer X were racing together, instead.

Ten laps later, no one had touched them. But they hadn't been able to shake the other... not that Speed had really tried. He wanted to win - he wanted to-- drive like this more often and...

The real winner would be the children--

This feeling, even if Racer X wasn't Rex, there was something about him that still felt the same and Speed couldn't - and didn't want to - shake that. It calmed him. It made him feel like he'd already won.

He started to think he wouldn't mind sharing that milk...


End file.
